


Private celebration

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate celebrate their engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private celebration

‘’Just get in the damn helicopter,’’ William grinned. He took her hand gently to help her in.

‘’I don’t understand,’’ Kate replied, having a baffled look on her face.

‘’There is nothing to understand, honey. This will give us a ride home, back to Anglesey. I thought you loved it there.’’

‘’I just thought we were going to spend the night at Nottingham Cottage, after all the hassle of the announcement and the interview we just gave.’’ Kate sat down and put a headset on. She looked at William, who shrugged and smirked a little.

‘’Change of plans.’’

William flung his jacket over a chair and turned to face Kate. She still didn’t understand why he had rushed her back to Wales when they had a perfectly good bed in London. She had given up asking him, because her fiancé had kept his mouth firmly shut. ‘’Poppet, why don’t you take a nice long bath, huh? I will start on dinner and such.’’

Kate raised an eyebrow. ‘’Dinner? You sure you want me to leave?’’

William opened the door to the hallway and pushed Kate towards it. ‘’Go. Go unwind. Go freshen up. I will manage.’’ He quickly kissed her and could feel her smile against his lips. She only pretended she didn’t like this, but he knew better. As soon as he heard Kate turn on the faucets, he pulled his phone from his back pocket and ordered two pizzas and a green salad to share. He then went into the living room to start a fire. November meant it was cold and damp in the UK. He then went on to setting the table and made sure the wine was in the cooler. Not knowing what else to do he went upstairs to check on Kate. When he poked his head around the door, he saw she was lying in the bath tub with her eyes closed. William smiled at the sight of this domestic view. Slowly, as not to startle her, he walked into the bath room and set on the edge of the bath.

‘’Hey you,’’ Kate said, not opening her eyes.

‘’How did you know?’’

‘’You always make a sound with your big clown’s feet,’’ Kate said, a smile playing on her lips. William bent down to place a gently kiss on them.

‘’Hmm,’’ Kate sighed. ‘’Are you joining me?’’

‘’Then what about dinner? You don’t want to miss that.’’

‘’Right,’’ Kate said. ‘’Do I need to get out already?’’

‘’Few more minutes, I’ll call you when it’s done.’’

‘’’Kay,’’ Kate said.

William left, knowing Kate was too relaxed to hold a conversation right now. When he walked downstairs, he saw the car of the pizza delivery nearing. Before the delivery guy had a chance to ring the doorbell, William already opened it.

‘’Thanks,’’ he said. ‘’What do I owe you?’’

‘’What is all this?’’ Kate asked, when she entered the living room and saw the fire, wine and candles. Then she noticed the pizzas and chuckled. ‘’You made dinner, huh? I think you just made a phone call.’’

‘’Please sit,’’ William said.

‘’Will you explain now?’’

‘’I just wanted to whisk you away and have you all for myself this evening,’’ William started, as they both dug in to their pizza. ‘’We had such a crazy day today and I wanted to relax, together. Having our own bubble of happiness again. It sounds selfish, I know, but I just wanted to share it with you.’’

Kate shook her head, unable to speak with her mouth full. She swallowed. ‘’It’s not selfish. I think it’s really romantic. I love it.’’ She reached across the table and placed her hand on William’s. ‘’Thank you.’’

William watched Kate eat her dinner for a while and she noticed he was staring. ‘’What?’’

‘’Can I take you to bed now?’’ William winked.

Kate glanced at him mischievously. ‘’That’s a big waste of that beautiful fire you made over there. I think the rug in front of it has warmed pleasantly.’’


End file.
